Zim and Dib: Creation
by Broken Promises 22
Summary: Dib's POV while he makes love with Zim...No, while they create.


**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ Zim and Dib: Creation  
**Cartoon**→ Invader Zim  
**Pairing **→ ZADR; Zim/Dib  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Dib's POV while he makes love with Zim...No, while they create._

* * *

I'm in ecstasy.

An ecstasy capable of seducing the most heartless of beings.

I was making love. No I wasn't making love, that's for silly girls who don't know how to tell what's good. No, this was different.

We created ecstasy, euphoria, pleasure, pain, burning and memories.

Yes, that's what we did. We created.

But all of that reasoning died when he rubbed me again.

He kissed me with tenderness and clumsiness, biting my lips to later on lick them timidly, looking for a reaction out of my mouth. I gave it to him, and opened my mouth letting his tongue lick mine, but that was a mere distraction for his hands that weren't timid. He was caressing my butt, squeezing and pinching without causing pain, he spread them to touch my perineum and make me shiver, I would open my mouth in pleasure and he would kiss me with more force, until he decided there were more needed areas. I felt his hot breath over my neck, close to my ear, it was heavy and hot, I would simply bite my lips and whimper quietly. He had me in his lap with my legs hugging him, our clothes were still on and in the way, so I decided to give him more access. I straightened and started taking my t-shirt off so he could see what he wanted to and he quickly did, he bit my nipple with hunger, sucking slightly while he pinched the other, I couldn't do more but to let a moan get out of my mouth, deep and anxious; he growled and ended up taking my shirt off, he pushed me to the bed and moved between my legs, creating an exquisite friction, that made him lift his head and groan loudly. I seized my chance. He was good with his body, I was good with my language. I trapped his legs in between mines to leave him powerless and to get on top of him, grabbing his wrists. I sighed close to his lekku so he could feel the heat from my breath.

"Don't tell me you actually thought you'd win this? You actually thought I was going to let you dominate me like a silly girl, Space Boy?" I asked him in between pantings "How stupid are you then, first I'll fight." I finished with a small snort.

"Aaah, Dib worm, you know Zim can not stop, you arouse me too much, don't you feel Zim?" he said it at the same time he moved his hips for more friction, delicious.

"Of course I do, but you gotta be more patient or what fun would that be? Let me turn you on more." I said this last thing while licking the edge of his lekku.

"Aah, whatever you want, but you're making Zim crazy" he said with his gasping and breathless voice. An exquisite dessert.

"Very well, get ready" I said that like if it was my ultimatum.

So I proceeded to take off his shirt and discovered his skin of a mint green, with his pink nipples, a six pack due to all his Invader training and a small belly button for decoration. And finally that hairless path that showed me where I wanted to go. It excited me to see all that desire and burning heat. I left my thoughts to lean down and kiss him, first soft and little by little I opened his mouth to reach his hot and wet, snake-like tongue, he groaned in between teeth while I proceeded to bite his bottom lip, he loved it. I was supporting myself with my left arm while I played with my right arm with his nipples and went down little by little, with my index finger tracing an invisible Irken symbol in his abdomen and finally the edge of his leather pants; by this point he was already moaning loudly and I licked and bit his neck leaving marks along my way. So I decided it was time to go to a new task, I went down to his nipples and I licked them, bit and sucked like they were my favorite types of candy, and they were. My hand took hold of his leather pants to lower them with slowness while I kept going lower and kept on licking his belly button, he had no other choice but to grab on to the pillow and moan things in Irken. I just finished moving his pants down to his knees, I straightened myself to take off my own pants and end up in boxers like him; the vision of his erection under his underwear was a complete show, it made my own erection harden even more. Time for the good part.

I leaned down until my lips were in his lekku once again and my legs and hands enclosing him underneath me.

"How are you Alien scum? Horny?" I whisper in his ear wantonly.

"Ahhhh, yes, ooh, too much, mmmh, touch me, now! Oh! Oh! Oh!" He pants lifting his pelvis against mine looking for the much desired friction.

"Mmmm, no Zim, I'm still not done with you yet, I want you to moan louder, to scream my name and beg me to fuck you, ooh yes to feel my heat, how hard you make me, that's what I'll do." I said while keeping my tone soft and seductive.

"Oooh, damn, do it or Zim will!" he cried while he took off my last article of clothing and started caressing my erect dick.

"Ooooh, ooh, be a good boy Zim, or I won't let you even move" I stared at him with lust while I tried to control my need for pleasure.

I took off his boxers and proceeded to make him crazy. Oral sex.

Taking hold of his hips, I slowly put his dick in my mouth, breathing over the dark green tip, giving it small kisses and sucking it, and all of these things while I watched his face filled with lust: his ruby eyes closed, his lips red because of all the kissing and his blushed cheeks. I saved this image in my head, and continued my task. I began licking his dick from top to bottom and started putting it into my mouth to rub the tip with my palate and suck. I feel how those hips urge for my mouth to swallow that dick completely, so I do it, I suck it with slowness and force at the same time that I bob my head up and down, making him groan even louder; his erection tenses every time even more, he opens his mouth to get air puffs but he moans softly and breathlessly. I stop and he growls loudly out of frustration, he straightens quickly and he grabs me with force. He throws me forward and I fall on my stomach, exposed to him. He looks at me with hunger and he makes me lift my butt towards him.

"My turn Dib, you took too long." he says with force and excitement in his voice.

"Mmm, Zim, punish me then." I tell him like if it were a real punishment.

He roars almost like a wild animal and massages my butt cheeks with force, and he does what I like best. He licks my entry. Sweet Albert Einstein! I feel how my body trembles by the feeling of his snake hot tongue in my dry entry, he licks and sucks with lightness, while his other hand is busy giving me a hand job, I have no other choice but to moan, and loud; I arch and lift my butt, my face buried in the pillow that drowns out my loud moans. He stops.

He flips me hard so I end up facing him who looks like a hunter would at his prey, he carefully lies on top me making sure not to crush me, he rests on his left arm and with his free hand holds our erections together, and he rubs them together. I moan and writhe underneath him, I raise my hips and my hands fly into his neck. He moves at my pace while giving us both hand jobs. The sensations are too much!

"Ooooh, Zim! Ooh fuck me, now oohhh, or make me cum!" I sound like a complete fag but I don't another option, I melt with this pleasure.

He obeys silently, but with his characteristic roughness. He stops and holds my legs to lift them up, he gives me his fingers and only says "Lick." and I do it, I suck knowing what comes next, I get hard just thinking about it. He stops me to give me a momentary kiss, he bites my bottom lip with sweetness and he runs his fingers to my opening and he slowly pushes them inside. I moan during the kiss and he takes his fingers out slowly but puts them back in with force. My body burned with passion and I moaned every time even louder, I pushed him away and only said what was necessary.

"Fuck me now."

The following thing was obvious. He placed his dick in my hole and taking hold of my legs he fucked me with a lot of strength. Total ecstasy. The most exciting mix of pain and pleasure at the same time. His pace was infallible; he was thrusting in a delicious tempo, he moaned in my ear and he was masturbating my penis at the same time.

It was almost an eternity that lasted of that forbidden guilty pleasure.

His movements began to be erratic and stronger.

My orgasm came like a wave, it was delicious, I moaned deeply and shuddered while Zim was coming and gave me a final thrust.

We stood still and said nothing, panting loudly. The heat was stifling after everything that surrounded me started existing again.

Our breathing became rhythmical and he fell on top of me, exhausted. Everything seemed a mere moment of millenniums ago. A moment.

I looked at him for a long time and I could only tell him what I thought.

"We just created."

* * *

**The End**

**終わり ****(Owari)**

Please Reeeviieeww❣

(\ (\

( -.-)

O_(") (")

* * *

THIS IS FINISHED❣ I WILL NEVER EVER UPDATE OR ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. SO PLEASE DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND DO NOT ADD THIS FIC TO YOUR STORY ALERT❣ PLEASE❣ I❜M FREAKING BEGGING YOU❣


End file.
